


Cruel Mistress

by Cowboy_Sneep_Dip



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Collars, F/F, Gags, Leashes, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, THIS GOT WILDLY OUT OF HAND, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip/pseuds/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip
Summary: After a hard day of training, Hinoka is treated to Camilla's rather unique brand of rest and relaxation...





	Cruel Mistress

Camilla tucked her arms under Hinoka, one arm under her knees and one arm across her back, and lifted her up off the ground.

“C-Camilla!” Hinoka protested, trying to struggle in the other princess’ vicelike grip. _Gods, she’s strong!_

She wriggled and twisted, but Camilla shook her head and tutted.

“You’re hurt, dear. Let me take care of you.”

“I’m…fine!” Hinoka said, trying to use Camilla’s own shoulder to get better leverage. The bridal-style carry unfortunately made it incredibly hard to do anything but wiggle. “I’m not a child!” even as she complained, she could feel the warm blush creeping into her face.

“I know, darling. It’s just…you’ve been working so hard, and now look what’s happened!” Camilla said sweetly, no doubt referencing the myriad cuts and bruises adorning Hinoka’s exposed upper thighs. Her boots, too, were scuffed, and her dress and scarf were dotted with rips and frays. Hinoka pouted. A thin red cut traced across her cheek.

“You can’t lie to me, either,” Camilla said. “I saw what happened.”

“I-it’s not what it looked like!” Hinoka stammered. “I-I didn’t fall off, I, uh…my boot caught in the stirrup, and-“

“And your pegasus dragged you halfway across the training field? I know you don’t make mistakes like that unless you’re either stressed out or tired, and in this case, you’re very clearly both.”

Hinoka folded her arms. She was actually fairly impressed that Camilla could manage to continue carrying her even as she struggled, and she managed to talk without even catching her breath.

“It’s because you’re so light, darling,” Camilla said, as if reading her mind.

Hinoka frowned.

“And that’s another thing!” Camilla continued her lecture. “When’s the last time you had anything to eat?”

“I had breakfast this morning!”

“Yes, I know. I was there. You had a granola bar at sunrise and have been training and working since! It’s nearly sundown! When’s the last time you had a _real_ meal?”

Hinoka rolled her eyes and thought back. “Uh…define real meal.”

Camilla gave a disappointed huff. She carried Hinoka off the field and across the castle grounds. Hinoka sighed and leaned into Camilla’s shoulder, closing her eyes. “How do you always smell so nice?” she grumbled. “I always smell like sweat. And horses.”

“Unlike you,” Camilla smiled, “I actually make sure to take care of myself. That includes bathing. Every day.” She looked pointedly at Hinoka, who winced sheepishly.

“Sorry,” Hinoka mumbled. “I just get carried away sometimes.”

Camilla chuckled. “Well-timed way to phrase that, dear.”

“You know what I mean,” Hinoka said, kicking her legs. She noticed people beginning to stare as Camilla carried her across into the bustling central square of the castle. “Camilla…” she whispered, trying to shift to cover her face with her shoulder.

Camilla, on the other hand, walked proud, smiling, happy to show off her lovely companion. “Yes?”

“It’s embarrassing,” Hinoka whispered, almost physically sinking down.

Camilla gave her a stern look. “More embarrassing than potentially hurting yourself because of your stubbornness?”

For a moment, Hinoka thought back to what started all of this. She grimaced, remembering faceplanting in the dirt as she fell off her pegasus. She had swung her practice naginata at a straw target and missed entirely – the force of her swing rotated her around and sent her sprawling, dangling from the side of her horse, which was used to physical commands, not verbal. She had struggled to climb up and ended up even more tangled in the reigns before being dragged across the ground, through a patch of thornbushes, over a fence, and finally to the boot-clad feet of Camilla, who had finally managed to stop the animal.

She scowled again.

Camilla carried her through the central square and past the bathhouse to her private quarters. She kicked open the door dramatically and carried Hinoka across the threshold before setting her down on the large queen-sized four-poster bed. _Let it never be said Camilla is anything but dramatic,_ she sighed.

“Now you stay put,” Camilla said in an almost motherly tone. “I’ll be right back.”

As she walked off, Hinoka leaned back, splaying her scraped and dirty limbs across the soft bed. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to breathe slowly. Maybe giving herself some time off wasn’t too bad of an idea.

“Alright,” Camilla said, returning with an armful of medical supplies. “First things first: boots off.” She pulled Hinoka’s prone form to the edge of the bed and unsnapped the white garters keeping up Hinoka’s thigh-high leather boots. Hinoka winced and let out a hiss of air as Camilla pulled a boot over an injured ankle. She stared glumly at her bruised foot.

“I’m sorry, dear,” Camilla said, realizing she had pulled the boot roughly. “Does it hurt?”

Hinoka nodded, grimacing.

“That’s no good at all,” Camilla shook her head. She pulled the second boot off more gingerly. “My darling,” she said, shifting her gaze up and down Hinoka’s pale, slender legs, “how do you do this to yourself?”

Hinoka sat up and looked down, sheepishly shrugging. Her bare legs were a crisscrossed patchwork of bruises, scrapes, cuts, and old scars. This incident clearly wasn’t her first rodeo, as it were.

Hinoka shrugged. “It’s not like it’s the first time you’ve seen my legs, Camilla. You know I can be a little…intense.”

Camilla smirked at her and began to wipe Hinoka’s fresher wounds with a cold cloth. Hinoka sat on the edge of the bed at Camilla on her knees between her spread legs. She could feel her face burning with embarrassment.

“Doesn’t look too bad,” Camilla said as she worked. “Mostly just superficial wounds on your legs. That ankle will…” she looked up and noticed Hinoka had turned her face aside. “Something wrong?”

“No,” Hinoka muttered, her face flushed. “It’s fine.”

Camilla smiled and applied an adhesive bandage to a particularly nasty cut under Hinoka’s knee. She placed a soft kiss on Hinoka’s inner thigh before getting to her feet. “Now…what else needs my attention?”

Hinoka snorted, startled. “Really, Camilla, I’m good. I just need to rest my ankle, and-“

Camilla leaned over her, giving her a quick inspection. She wiped a thin line of dried blood from Hinoka’s cheek. “You’re still a mess. Take off your dress and I can help you clean up.”

Hinoka hummed mischievously. “Why don’t you make me?” she taunted, wrapping her spread legs around Camilla.

Camilla frowned. “While you know I absolutely would under any other circumstances, you’re hurt and-“

“I told you, I’m fine!” Hinoka said, reaching out and grasping at Camilla’s sides. “I mean, unless you want to make a more thorough examination…doctor,” she said, making her best effort to sound seductive.

Camilla leaned into it, laughing. “I don’t think that’s proper doctor-patient etiquette, my dear.” Hinoka grasped her collar and pulled her into a kiss, squeezing her legs tightly around her. She lay back, trying to pull Camilla on top of her onto the bed.

“A little excited, are we?” Camilla teased, finally breaking the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Hinoka’s lower back and buried her face in her neck. Hinoka gave an embarrassed laugh and moved her hands from Camilla’s collar to the back of her head, running her hands through the thick locks of lilac hair. She tugged lightly, pulling Camilla’s head back and moving in for another kiss. Camilla’s lips felt warm and soft, and Hinoka practically melted, enveloped in her embrace. She always managed to taste sweet somehow, and today was no exception.

The two crawled backwards into the bed properly, breaking and reforming their kiss hungrily as they tried readjusting their positioning. Camilla clambered on top and –

“Ow!” Hinoka cried out, wincing. Camilla immediately rolled off her.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“My ankle…” Hinoka grumbled, waving her hand. “It’s okay though. I’ll just be more careful.”

“We can wait, you know.”

In response, Hinoka reached her hands out and tugged down the hem of Camilla’s absurdly low neckline. “Shut up,” she murmured, burying her face in Camilla’s exposed chest. Camilla let out a giggle and kissed the top of Hinoka’s head. Hinoka trailed her lips up Camilla’s chest, each hand firmly squeezing a breast, satisfied by the surprised and delighted gasp her lover emitted. She looked up into Camilla’s dark eyes and grinned playfully.

Camilla grabbed Hinoka’s cheeks forcefully and kissed her roughly, forcing her tongue through her lips.

“Mmph!” Hinoka, surprised, tried withdrawing but Camilla kept an ironclad grip on her. Hinoka struggled against her and let out an accidental moan as she felt Camilla’s tongue slide over her lips and across her own. Camilla forced her tongue in farther. Startled and struggling to breathe, Hinoka accidentally clamped her teeth down.

Camilla sat up, extracting her tongue and straddling Hinoka’s midsection. She was practically glowering.

Hinoka blushed and stammered out an apology. “I-I’m sorry, you st-startled me, and-“

Camilla frowned and opened her mouth slightly, sticking in a single finger. Hinoka gulped as she slowly rolled her tongue around her finger. She withdrew the finger which was now coated in a sticky layer of spit and blood.

“Hm,” she said brusquely.

“I’m sorry, Camilla, I-“

“My naughty little bird, I didn’t know you liked that sort of thing,” she said slyly.

“No, it was an accident, I-“ Hinoka’s pleas cut off as Camilla thrust the finger into her mouth. She pried Hinoka’s jaw open and leaned in close before spitting into her mouth.

“I think little mistakes like that deserve punishment, don’t they?” Camilla sneered. She put her other hand on Hinoka’s chest, resting it on the fabric between her breasts.

Hinoka stared up at her, breathless, mouth agape. She nodded slowly.

“What do we say?”

Hinoka gulped again. “P-please,” she gasped softly. “Punish me.”

Camilla nodded, satisfied with the answer, and climbed off Hinoka. She took a moment to readjust the hem of her shirt and cover herself, much to Hinoka’s displeasure. She smirked, seeing the disappointed look on Hinoka’s face.

“I’m sorry, did you forget how this works?” She then gestured implicitly to Hinoka, who began quickly pulling off her jacket and dress. Camilla watched her intently, staring at the lithe form splayed out before her as Hinoka wriggled out of her clothes.

She lay next to Hinoka and traced a slender hand down her pale body, first stroking her lips before outlining her jaw, down her neck, drawing swirls around her breasts, her tense stomach, and finally coming to rest in the forest of red pubic hair just below her hips.

“I thought you said you were going to shave,” Camilla grinned friskily.

“I-I’ve been busy and haven’t had the chance,” Hinoka mumbled, blushing. “Besides, we don’t have to match, you know.”

Camilla kissed her before lightly dancing a single finger farther down between her legs only to draw her arm back.

Hinoka let out a disappointed sigh.

“I told you, this is punishment.” Camilla roughly grasped Hinoka’s waist and rolled her onto her stomach. “On your knees,” she commanded, pushing the redhead into a position on her hands and knees.

“Ah, careful!” Hinoka protested, making sure her bruised ankle wasn’t supporting any weight. Camilla knelt behind her, lightly draping a hand on Hinoka’s ass.

“Are you okay?” she asked, her voice full of genuine care.

Hinoka nodded. “It’s fine, you can…” she trailed off, embarrassed.

The first smack was usually one of the more gentle, as Camilla warmed up to it. With the loud clap of flesh on flesh, Hinoka grunted as pain jolted through her backside. She gasped, her ass smarting. Those strong hands were just good for wielding axes, after all. The next hit was a little bit worse – the soreness was already present, and she knew it was coming. The third caused her to moan loudly, a groan of pleasure as she slumped forward and tried to stifle herself in the pillows.

“More?” Camilla whispered seductively. Hinoka, short of breath, nodded.

“P-please,” she gasped.

“ _Please_?” Camilla repeated back expectantly.

“Please, m-master,” Hinoka groaned. Behind her, she could hear Camilla rummaging through the drawers under the bed. She felt her face burning, embarrassment and pleasure mingling intoxicatingly. The position of subservience, the pain, knowing her legs were spread wide open for Camilla to see …she caught herself practically drooling into the pillow.

She felt a hand resting on the small of her back, startling her wandering mind.

“Still okay?” Camilla asked. Hinoka nodded.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“Let me know if you want to stop, dear.”

Hinoka nodded. “I thought you said you were going to punish me.”

“Mm, now that’s an attitude I like to hear,” Camilla purred. She clutched at Hinoka’s hair and roughly pulled her head back. Hinoka leaned her head back, bearing her neck as Camilla wrapped a leather collar around it.

“Tight enough?”

Hinoka shook her head. She breathed heavily, almost audibly moaning as Camilla tightened the collar, almost to the point of constricting her breathing. She let out a ragged gasp and nodded.

Camilla wound her end of the rope leash around her fist before yanking back roughly. Hinoka let slip an involuntary moan.

“Now that’s a look that I just adore,” Camilla hummed softly. She stroked Hinoka’s backside with her free hand. “Ready?”

Hinoka felt a sharp crack of pain as a leather belt struck her backside. She gasped out again.

“Oh, my,” Camilla hummed, running a hand between Hinoka’s quivering legs. “Looks like someone’s very excited.” She extended her middle finger and stroked it along Hinoka’s folds. “So wet already, my dear? You’re making quite the mess on my sheets, you know,” Camilla taunted. She drew back and Hinoka felt another jolt of pain as Camilla whipped her again, then again. She whimpered.

“Had enough?” Camilla leaned forward, whispering.

Hinoka nodded, pain searing her backside.

“You don’t think your punishment is over, though, do you?”

Hinoka gasped as she felt the wet, slimy texture of lube as it poured down between her buttocks. The cold felt soothing on her burning welts, admittedly, and she shuddered as she felt Camilla rubbing between her legs, mingling the lube with her own fluids. Hinoka still wasn’t sure how to feel about Camilla’s proclivity for toys – to her, a lot of the joy of sex came from the partner – the heat, the flesh, the fluids. It seemed like toys just abstracted that out a layer.

Not that she was thinking such things when she felt Camilla push inside her. Hinoka was – admittedly – not very experienced with sex, and in fact had no idea how large normal male cocks were. But she guessed that Camilla’s strap-on surpassed them all. She moaned loudly as Camilla clutched yanked her leash backwards and pulled her deeper onto the silicone shaft. Behind her she could hear Camilla’s own breath becoming shallow and slow.

“Don’t tell me _you’re_ getting excited,” Hinoka gasped in what she hoped was a snarky voice. Thinking was hard enough in a position like this, let alone trying to make her voice anything but a series of gasping moans. In retaliation Camilla pulled the leash tighter, constricting Hinoka’s breathing. Her chest heaved as Camilla thrust in and out.

Hinoka’s moans intensified, growing louder and breathier, a rising crescendo backed by the sound of flesh on flesh behind her. She strained against the leash, pushing her head back down into the pillows at the head of the bed. As Camilla thrust, Hinoka slid her hands down her own body, urgently reaching between her legs. As she began to massage herself, Camilla reached her free hand between Hinoka’s legs and smacked her hand away.

“Ah, ah,” Camilla chided. “You know the rules.”

Hinoka whimpered pitifully. She settled instead for gripping her small breasts, lightly rubbing them as Camilla rode her. Camilla gave a particularly forceful thrust and Hinoka cried out in pleasure. She abandoned all semblance of subtlety, her moans dissolving into loud cries. She moved herself back and forth, trying to synchronize with Camilla’s thrusts as best she could.

A familiar feeling bubbled inside her, a pressure building up as her cries grew louder and more desperate. She could feel herself nearing the peak.

“C-Camilla,” she moaned, crying out her lover’s name. “I’m g-gonna-“

Seconds before release, Camilla withdrew. Hinoka collapsed forward, legs quivering. She let out a disappointed whimper. She knew it was coming, but it didn’t stop her from being disappointed. Truly, hers was a cruel mistress.

Camilla yanked her back roughly with the leash, pulling Hinoka to her knees. The two knelt together on the bed, Hinoka’s back pushing against Camilla’s front. She could feel the strap-on pressing into her ass.

Camilla reached around and groped Hinoka’s breasts, cupping one in each hand and pinching the nipples. She leaned forward and bit her, sinking her teeth into the flesh where Hinoka’s neck met her shoulder. Hinoka emitted a sharp gasp, and in the back of her mind was thankful that her jacket had a high collar.

Camilla leaned over her shoulder, licking her cheek before trailing her tongue back to Hinoka’s ear. “Beg me for it,” she whispered softly.

“P-please,” Hinoka whimpered.

“Beg.”

“Please,” Hinoka said again, almost pitifully. “Fuck me.”

Camilla ran her tongue along her ear and hummed thoughtfully.

“Please,” Hinoka repeated a third time. “I’ll do anything,” she said breathily. “You didn’t let me cum last time, either. I’ll do whatever you want.” She pressed backwards against Camilla’s body and reached up to grab Camilla’s hands, still wrapped around her breasts. She squeezed Camilla’s hands, which in turn squeezed her chest. Hinoka let out a breathy moan. “You…” she shifted, pressing her ass against Camilla’s silicone cock, wriggling and slipping the toy between her buttocks. “You can even fuck my ass. P-please, just fuck me.”

Camilla kissed the crook of her neck lightly, taking a moment to run her tongue along the bottom of Hinoka’s collar. “A tempting offer…” She could feel Hinoka pressing back urgently against her. She slid a hand down from Hinoka’s breasts, coming to a stop between her legs. She idly ran a finger over Hinoka’s clit, giggling at the elicited moans. Hinoka trembled in her grip.

Struck by a flash of inspiration, Hinoka whirled around, roughly shoving Camilla down onto the bed. She mounted Camilla and began to slide herself down onto the sex toy. Camilla caught her with the leash and tugged her off, her slender, naked frame collapsing into the bed. Camilla sat up and clambered on top, pinning her down. Hinoka stared down the length of her body at Camilla, still fully clothed, leash in one hand. Camilla grinned evilly.

“Oh, my naughty little Hinoka, you’ve really done it this time, haven’t you?” She tightened her grip on the leash and Hinoka could feel the collar compressing her neck. “Whatever will I do with you?”

Hinoka gulped uneasily, struggling to swallow with the tight collar. “I-I’m sorry, I-“

“Did you really think that was going to work?” Camilla smirked. “My dear, you really are slow to learn, aren’t you? I think something like that deserves some…extra special punishment.”

She set to work quickly, rummaging through her supplies under the bed. Hinoka had been trying to get her into kinbaku, but Camilla found it difficult. The decorative rope-tying was beautiful and sensual, to be sure, but Camilla found more appeal in the simplicity of blindfolds, gags, and good old-fashioned rope knots. And to that end, she quickly bound Hinoka, wrapping a black cloth blindfold around her face before tying her wrists behind her back. They shifted from the bed to the floor – Hinoka grumbled and complained, but Camilla could see that she was obviously excited, as she always was. Hinoka knelt, hands bound, blinded, the collar still wrapped tightly around her neck. For simplicity’s sake, Camilla affixed the other end of the leash to the bedpost.

Camilla admired her handiwork, humming with delight, still contemplating. She grabbed under Hinoka’s chin and pulled her face upwards. Hinoka opened her mouth and lolled her tongue expectantly. Camilla smiled, pleased with how well Hinoka had been trained.

“You really are wonderful, you know that?” she purred, stroking Hinoka’s moist lips. Without closing her mouth or withdrawing her tongue, Hinoka nodded. “Because you’ve been so well-behaved, I’ll let you choose. Here?” Camilla tapped her tongue. “Or here?” she slowly bent down and gently tapped Hinoka’s pubic mound.

“B-both?” Hinoka softly whimpered.

“Hm…” Camilla stood again and pet Hinoka. “I think that can probably be arranged. But it may take some creativity.” To start, she knelt in front of Hinoka and spread her legs apart. Hinoka shuddered as she felt the familiar sensation of the warm silicone shaft sliding inside her.

“But for here…” Camilla said curiously, again touching Hinoka’s tongue. “Any suggestions? Oh, I know!”

Hinoka, unable to move much, unable to see at all, could hear Camilla shuffling around in front of her. She licked her lips in anticipation, aware that she was drooling slightly, her spittle trailing down her chin and onto her chest. She was surprised when she felt Camilla’s solution press into her mouth. Camilla had evidently taken off her underwear and bent over, shoving herself back so that Hinoka’s head was now directly between her legs.

Hinoka kissed the wetness between her legs, the familiar smell inviting and enticing. She licked frantically, tongue running over folds of flesh, slurping at juices. She heard Camilla moan and smiled as she worked, glad that Camilla was finally getting some action, as it were. Though Camilla’s sexual habits were…certainly unique. Hinoka knew that she was getting just as much pleasure from her sadistic games as Hinoka was from being part of them.

As if to illustrate the point, Camilla pulled away, leaving Hinoka’s face sticky. Hinoka licked her lips, lapping the residual fluids. Gods, what she wouldn’t give to have that woman –

Her thoughts were interrupted by her mouth being forced open again. She tasted fabric as Camilla shoved her balled-up panties into Hinoka’s mouth. She choked, struggling to breathe and Camilla drew a length of fabric around her face, gagging her with the underwear. The panties were soaked, no doubt the results of Camilla’s own excitement from their earlier play. Hinoka sucked on them, running her tongue through the fabric, relishing the bittersweet taste.

She could hear Camilla sit on the bed, the wooden frame creaking beneath her. She could hear other sounds, too. The sound of Camilla moaning, deep and breathy, as she touched herself. Hinoka shifted on her toy, trying to mimic the up-and-down of proper penetrative sex as best she could in her restrained position.

She whimpered, hearing the distinctive sounds of Camilla fingering herself, close enough to smell it. Hinoka’s movements intensified, trying to edge herself to orgasm, despite knowing Camilla would stop her if she got too close. Uncaring, her senses either blocked or filled with the smell and sound of sex, Hinoka moaned into her gag.

Camilla spread her legs wide, masturbating as she watched her lover struggle and whimper. She pushed a second finger inside herself, her long digits pressing deeply into her. Then a third finger. She allowed herself to moan louder, knowing that her pleasure would be all the more tormenting to Hinoka.

Internally, Hinoka begged Camilla for the result she knew – or at least hoped – was inevitable. She leaned toward the bed, towards the sound of Camilla pleasuring herself.

Camilla obliged, standing up from the bed and putting one leg on either side of Hinoka, practically straddling her face. With one hand, she continued to thrust in and out of herself. With the other she grasped at Hinoka’s red hair, pulling her closer, pressing her face between her legs.

Hinoka continued moving up and down, the close proximity of Camilla’s legs driving her on with renewed vigor. She could hear Camilla’s moaning deepening, her movements quickening. Suddenly, Camilla grabbed Hinoka’s head with both hands, clutching Hinoka’s head and pulling it between her legs as she came.

Hinoka could feel the cum splattering her face, the thick juices coating her cheeks, running down her chin and dripping onto her chest. She tried shifting the gag, desperately swallowing as much as she could.

Camilla, breathless, collapsed back into bed, staring. Her lover knelt before her, blindfolded, cuffed, collared, and finally bathed in her juices. She smiled, breathing heavily.

“My, my,” she exhaled, catching her breath. “You sure are something, my little bird.”

Hinoka nodded, whimpering, still weakly trying to achieve her own orgasm. She felt Camilla’s hand rest on her head. Camilla kissed her cheek, licking up some of her own cum. She pulled down Hinoka’s gag and kissed her on the lips, and spitting a mouthful of cum into Hinoka’s mouth. Hinoka swallowed before opening her mouth again and drooping her tongue out, as if asking for more.

Camilla smiled sweetly. “Still not enough, my darling?” She obliged, giving Hinoka another swallow before taking off the blindfold. Hinoka stared up at her, eyes glazed with exhaustion and passion.

“I love you, Camilla,” she breathed.

“And I you, my pet.” Camilla kissed her on the forehead, then the nose, then the lips. “Are you feeling alright? Are you comfortable?”

Hinoka nodded. “Y-yeah. I’m good.”

“Good,” Camilla smirked, pulling the blindfold back down. “I’m going to take a break, I think, but I’m sure you’re just fine in this position.” She pulled the gag back up and tightened it.

Hinoka said something, but her voice was muffled by the gag.

“Oh, do you think we’ll have guests tonight?” Camilla asked, idly chit-chatting as she pulled a book from her bedside stand. “Sure would be a pity for someone to see you in such a…shameful state. Corrin, perhaps? Or I could invite…hm…” She began to thumb through her book. She looked up again, at Hinoka’s naked, bound form kneeling beside the bed.

“But then again…perhaps I should keep you all to myself.”

 

-

 

Tired and sore, Hinoka crawled into bed, enjoying the soft feel of the silken sheets on her now doubly bruised skin. She stretched out, swimming through the cool silk, exhaling deeply. She snuggled up close to Camilla, who watched her and smiled. Camilla wrapped her arms around Hinoka, drawing her close and resting her head on her chest. Hinoka closed her eyes, listening to the slow, steady beat of Camilla’s heart. She smiled and kissed Camilla’s chest.

“I love you,” she murmured sleepily, the exhaustion of the day setting in.

Camilla kissed the top of her head and drew her in tight. “I love you too, my sweet Hinoka,” she whispered. She kissed her again, giggling as she realized Hinoka’s breathing had turned into soft snoring. She kissed her a third time before adjusting the pillows and blankets, nestling Hinoka’s sleeping form into a cozy pile of soft warmth. She stared at Hinoka’s serene face and smiled.


End file.
